story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shelby (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "N-nice to meet you, player... I am Shelby. I am sorry, if I feel little nervous... I will do my best to be an idol loved by her fans..." *'Morning:' "Good morning. Um... player, was it?" *'Afternoon:' "Uwah, it's player! G-Good afternoon!" *'Evening:' "Ah...... good evening." *'Night:' "Early to bed, early to rise is good for your health." ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "W-What? For me? This is my favorite... Thank you so much.♥" *'Loved Gift:' "Uwah, it's a beautiful item! T-Thank you...! ♪" *'Liked Gift:' "Uhm, a gift...? Oh... thanks..." *'Neutral Gift:' "Ah... Th-Thank you...!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Oh... That's for me? I'll just put it over here..." *'Hated Gift:' "How rude! I can't believe you'd even think I'd like that!" *'Horror Gift:' "Um, sorry, because I don't really need this... Very disappointing..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I'm not actually excited on my birthday. But... um, thanks." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "There is nothing important about my special day..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I don't need anymore. You're just like a pest who gives out stuff all the time..." ' ' *'Black:' "Yes, um... It's...nice to meet you..." *'Purple:' "If you have questions about flowers... please ask Adam..." *'Blue:' "Oh, um... We grow flower seeds to make our own plant." *'Yellow:' "I always feel sweet when I'm with you, player." *'Gold:' "My older brother Adam is not like me at all, he's very bright and outgoing... Adam is a very reliable person, he'd always help me when we were young." *'Orange:' "I wish I had more confidence in myself. Especially when I'm around you..." *'Light Green:' "La-la-la.♪ Player...!? Oh, how long are you been there!?" *'Green:' "Ehehe, I'm getting used to marry player.♪" *'Pink:' "Um... F-From here on out, please keep looking after me, player...! J-Just as I thought, it really is embarrassing...! Whoa..." *'Magenta:' "Hey, um... When talking with you, player, I'm able to calm down, my stress melts away, and I get this warm feeling..." *'Red:' "We have been together for a long time...... I'm so happy...♥ Uhm... from now on... if it's alright with you... p-please... continue watching over me... always, okay?" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring adds new life and new beauty to all that is. ♪" *'Late Spring:' "The end of spring is very precious.♥" *'Early Summer:' "Summer means happy times and good sunshine. It means going to the beach, swimming, having fun. ♫" *'Late Summer:' "I guess summer is just about gone..." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn always reminds me of going out woodcutting with my mom... It might be that smell of freshly cut wood and sap." *'Late Autumn:' "Soon we'll be feeling the cold Winter winds. I like Winter. It's nice to sit in a nice, toasty room." *'Early Winter:' "It's getting very cold now. Please be careful not to catch a cold." *'Late Winter:' "I love walking through the snowy scenery. I hear the sound of my footsteps crunching in the snow.♥" ' ' *'Sunny:' "The weather is so nice today... it'd be nice to take a stroll.♥" *'Cloudy:' "You know that clean, lonely sound right before it rains? I love it.♥" *'Rainy:' "I am scared..." *'Snowy:' "To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it is necessary to stand out in the cold." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Y-yes, time to prepare for our wedding right?" *'Expecting a Child:' "To keep player by my side, I would...! ☆" *'Child is born:' "The baby is born... yes, I'll do a good job..." *'Child grows up:' "Did I take care of Child properly...? Ah, player, how did I do...?" *'After Divorce:' "Earlier, I found two four-leaf clovers next to each other...... it was very similar to... the happiness I...... got from breaking up with player." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages